ECM Jammer
ECM Jammer is an e'lectronic '''c'ounter'm'easure designed to deceive radar, sonar or other systems such as infrared or laser detection. Battlefield 3 The '''ECM Jammer is a specialization for pilots of air vehicles. When deployed, the ECM hides the player from enemy radar and prevents enemies from acquiring weapon lock. This is in contrast to IR Flares, which are designed to dispel heat-seeking missiles. The ECM Jammer is the last unlock for jets and scout helicopters. The ECM lasts for five seconds and requires ten seconds before it can be reactivated. Since recharge time is counted from when the jammer is first activated, this leaves a minimum exposure time of five seconds between uses. In attack and scout helicopters, good defensive strategy is for the pilot to use the ECM to take cover behind a hill, building, or mountain until the Jammer recharges. Missile deflection Although the game makes no mention of this ability, the ECM Jammer can occasionally deflect incoming missiles. The 1.05 Patch (June 2012) intended to make this effect more reliable. Prior to the patch, ECM performance against already launched missiles was severely limited.Battlefield 3: The Definitive ECM Guide - YouTube The ECM Jammer is very useful for helicopters, most notably in the attack choppers. This works quite well when hovering and deploying ECM when the player hears the "Missiles launched" warning tone (short high beeping). However, the ECM Jammer only prevents the missile from tracking the vehicle; if the player flies very high, it is possible that once the ECM Jammer deactivates, the missile will reacquire its target. It often depends on the distance between the player and the enemy who launched the missile. If activated after hearing the "incoming missile" tone (short high beeping), any launched missile will still track the vehicle's general vicinity, but circle around attempting to locate its actual position. The pilot can fly near terrain or buildings that can catch the orbiting missile. If the missile is still live when the ECM Jammer deactivates, it will cause damage as normal. Battlefield 4 The ECM Jammer returns in Battlefield 4 as a vehicle countermeasure specialization. The effects of the ECM Jammer are similar to how it worked in Battlefield 3, however it is slightly more effective in this iteration. It now leaves a thicker cloud of smoke at quick intervals. It will deflect all missiles, both surface-to-air and air-to-air. Missile Deflection The ECM Jammer's description mentions the application of deflecting an incoming missile. When activated, this counter-measure will prevent targeting systems from locking onto the player and will disrupt any incoming missiles for a short time before it needs to be reloaded. Battlefield Hardline The ECM Jammer is a vehicle countermeasure featured in Battlefield Hardline for use by the Attack and Transport Helicopters. It functions in a similar manner to that of the Battlefield 4 counterpart. Trivia *When incoming missiles are deflected by the ECM-Jammer, these will start to spin violently around the player's aircraft. References Category:Countermeasures Category:Specializations of Battlefield 3 Category:Specializations of Battlefield 4